Wine bottle
by teres-i
Summary: Angry Pruitt, barefoot Andy and a wine bottle. What happened after the fight between Andy and her father? One shot.


_Hello guys! So here is a little short story about our hot firefighters duo. I needed to vent, after that first episode. And I apologize beforehand, I am angry at Maya soooo...Have fun!_

* * *

"Andrea!"

But I didn't want to listen to this crap anymore and harshly closed door to my room behind me. Never in my life I would expect such words coming from my father's mouth. Not just that he basically called me a slut, but he believes that I'm making him look bad in front of others. That I am ruining his reputation and worst of all, that I am creating a bad image for female firefighters. It hurt more than I would think.

But these days it seemed like I was ruining reputation of all people around me. They were whispering, giving me glances and nobody really talked to me. Obviously, they all felt the tension between me and Sullivan and they surely believed that I slept with him. We kissed and we almost had sex, but that is it. Almost. He stopped what was happening and broke my heart.

I thought I was in love before, but apparently not, because this heartbreak was so far the worst feeling I have ever had to deal with. Except maybe my mother's death. I wish she would be here now. I felt so alone and I needed someone to talk to. Someone on my side.

I've peeked through the doors to see, if my father already left. The air was clear and it seemed that Maya was sleeping. I needed some relief. I wanted to go to Sullivan's place and yell at him. I wanted to cry so hard and I wanted to drink myself to oblivion. To make everything numb.

I considered my options. I would never humiliate myself and go to his doors. And I cried a lot these days and it seemed like it wasn't enough anymore. So I did the last thing I could. I took a bottle of wine from the fridge. I hoped for something stronger, but that was more of Vic's place thing. I opened the bottle and didn't even bother with glass.

I've never been the sorrow drinker type, but today I didn't care. I took the wine to my room and crawled into bed. I did understand that he was worried what people might say, but if he was feeling at least a fracture of what I feel, he wouldn't care about others. And I was so sure that he felt the same.

When we kissed, it was like someone ignited a fire in me. Fire strong as hell and I was helpless. I wanted all his touches and kisses and I _knew_ he wanted mine. Because if he wouldn't want it, he would've stopped with all those signs he was throwing my way. All those looks that made my heart beating fast and my limbs going weak.

But he cut it anyway. And I still didn't know why and our promotions aren't the real reason behind it. I felt tears burning behind my eyes. I didn't want to cry again, so I took a sip instead. I missed Ryan. Not in my bed, but as my best friend. He would take me somewhere fun and made my mind busy. But he wasn't here and I didn't want to intrude his time with new girlfriend by calling him in the middle of night.

I could go to Maya, but she wouldn't understand. She didn't talk to me as much these past few weeks. Just like others. After I came home after that disastrous make out session, I was angry, humiliated and hurt. She noticed and asked me, but I wasn't in the right state of mind to tell her. A few days after she asked me, if it had something to do with Sullivan. I just nodded and she didn't ask any more questions.

Gradually others noticed, but never talked to me about it. They sometimes threw looks to each other and I know they were talking behind my back. I didn't blame them, though. Their Captain and Lieutenant were cold to each other and the environment was tense all the time.

But the worst thing was that they made assumption about us and I wasn't able to prove them wrong. There was something between us and everybody could see it. And how would I make them to believe that we didn't sleep together, when my own father just yelled at me for that. And if he didn't believe, no one would.

I couldn't hold tears any longer. I took another long sip, but relief hasn't come yet. That made me cry even harder.

I fell in love with someone who apparently loved me back, but his fear and ego held him back. I always made fun of these types of movies, but now I felt like I was that stupid main girl longing for love she couldn't have.

I had dreamt so many times about his hands touching me. About his hot breath on my neck and his lips everywhere. I wanted it for real. I wanted to feel his body all over mine. Great, not that I was getting drunk, but now I was horny too.

I was wandering if he thinks about me too. If he wishes to feel my lips on his and my legs wrapped around his waist. I wanted him to want me. But if he did, and I am sure he did, it made things much more complicated.

When I think about time we spent alone, it should've hit me sooner. Not just that I liked him more than like a friend, but we had such an incredible intensity between us. Even right from the start, when we didn't like each other. But the intensity shifted as our relationship became closer. From the burning dislike into heated fire of longing.

And I longed for him so much that it almost felt unbearable. If this meant to be love than love is pretty fucked up. My sadness turned into anger. I was angry, because he rejected me. I was angry, that I couldn't be with him. I hated that I couldn't talk to anyone.

I desperately needed to relieve my feelings. I didn't even think about it and threw the empty wine bottle on the wall. When the glass shattered and flew all over my room it wake me up from my sorrow. I jumped off the bed and tried to clean the mess I made.

"What the hell happened Andy?" I heard Maya's nervous voice from the doors.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, I am sorry I wake you." I truly didn't want to talk with her now. Not after my little outburst. I started to pick up glass pieces, but she didn't leave.

"This isn't nothing. You were drinking?" Her eyes curiously watched my hands as I was picking glass.

"Yes, but as you can see I am not now, so go back to sleep, you have morning shift tomorrow."

"Andy I heard you and your father yelling, so tell me what's going on. Does this have anything to do with you and Sullivan? You cannot be shady around this for much longer. It is getting very uncomfortable for all of us at the station."

For a second I thought that maybe I could talk to her about it. For a stupid second I wanted to tell her how I feel and cry on her shoulder. But as I saw, she didn't understand.

"Yeah, sure you are uncomfortable. So as for you to know, I am uncomfortable too. I feel so uncomfortable around all of you, when you don't talk to me, because you think I slept with Sullivan. But I didn't, Maya, I really didn't. But I get that you don't believe me. I guess you all think the same as my dad."

Those were harsh things to say. But I was hurting and didn't think much about what I was saying. Tears were filling my eyes again and I blinked to fight off them. She was looking at me and I was waiting for her to speak.

"Andy, I don't think you are bad, I just don't think that sleeping with our Captain is a good idea." When she said that, tears in my eyes finally found their way out. I couldn't be here a second longer to look on Maya and the glass mess I made. So I turned on my heel and just like I was, with t-shirt and pajama trousers, I stormed around Maya and headed out. I heard her calling my name, but I didn't listen.

I was so stupid. I wasn't drunk enough for this, but on the second thought, I would never be drunk enough for this to feel right. The cold outside made me realize that I was barefoot. I didn't want to come back, so I just walked. I walked fast and when I reached the doorstep to Sullivan's house, I didn't bother to stop and think this through.

I banged at his doors and hoped he wasn't sleeping. It took him a while to open. But there he was, standing in front of me just in his pants. My stomach made a few flips on this sight.

"Andy, what – " I didn't let him finish and moved forward to kiss him. For one second he didn't respond, but as if I could hear the snap in his head, he opened his lips and his tongue slipped in my mouth. I was lost in the feelings. I wanted him to kiss me since LA.

But things aren't simple. He suddenly realized what we were doing and pulled away.

"Andy," he frowned "you were drinking? Are you drunk?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Yes I was, but I am not as nearly as drunk as I wish to be."

"So what are you doing here? Come inside, it's cold here." He stepped away so I could walk inside. His apartment was nice. Simple, but cozy.

"What the hell, why are you barefoot?" I looked down on my feet. I completely forgot about that. And on top of that, one of my foot was bleeding.

"You are bleeding, for god's sake. What happened? Talk to me, Andy." His voice was full of worry.

"It must have been the glass. I think I accidentally stepped on it." I bend and tried to pull a small piece of glass out of my heel.

"Wait, I'll do it." He took my hand and led me to his sofa. He sat me down and went to get his first aid kit. He kneeled in front of me and gently washed my foot and pulled the glass out with tweezers. When he finished, we stayed like that for a few minutes. Or maybe hours, I didn't know.

"Fine, can you tell me now what happened?" He stood up and sat next to me, careful not to touch me. That hit me hard.

"What happened? You happened. You came into my life, made me fall in love with you and than broke me. Why? Just tell me why you don't want to be with me, when you were clearly enjoying yourself just a minute ago." I held it for so long. I wanted to be mean and I wanted answers.

"You know why, I don't want to see you hurt. Do you understand what people would think, if we were together and I made you a Captain? They would think that you are – "

"A slut? Don't worry, they already think that. Did you even noticed that others are avoiding me? That they talk about me behind my back? My father accused me of downgrading female firefighters, because, apparently, I couldn't take my hand off." My eyes were filled with tears again. Third time this night I tried to fight them off.

"What? That's not…how could he said that?" He looked at me with shock in his eyes. "And I don't believe that others would think such things about you."

"Well, ask Maya, she didn't believe me when I told her we didn't sleep together." He closed his eyes, and put his head in his hands.

"I am sorry Andy, I never wanted anything like that to happen." I was looking at him and all I could think about was our kiss. About his lips pressed on mine and his hand in my hair. I stood up.

"I want to prove them right."

"What?" He lifted his head in confusion.

"They think I slept with you, so I want to prove them right. I am tired of explaining. And I know you want it." He stood up too and now we were facing each other. Or to be precise, I was facing his chest and he was looking down on me. I stepped closer to him.

"What do you want from me, Andy?" Now it was him to step closer. My blood rushed through my veins so fast, I could almost hear it.

"I want you to take me to bed and fuck me. I want you to make me forget about everything and anything." I was whispering now. He didn't say anything. Seconds went by and the intensity of the situation was almost unbearable.

"I don't want to do that." He whispered back.

I wished he would remain silent. This hurt more than thousand pieces of glass in my foot. I stepped back, embarrassed as I've never been before.

"I understand." I simply said and turned around to leave. I made two steps, when his strong hand caught me and spun me around so I was facing him again.

"I don't want to do that, because I would never "fuck you". I would make love to you. I would make love to you, when you are sober, because I want you to feel everything. Every touch, every kiss and every move. I want to make you call my name and I want to make you come all over again. And I want to make you want more. But I would never use you." His look was too much and my tears again escaped my eyes. I wasn't able to hold it any longer.

"This makes me want you even more." I sobbed and he hugged me. He held me in his strong arms and I felt safe like never before. His lips were in my hair and his hand were gently stroking my back.

"I promise we will figure it out. I hate seeing you like this."

"Please tell me the truth. You cannot tell me such words and leave me again. And this time leave out that promotion crap." I needed answers and I would get them. I cannot let him escape again, especially what I just heard.

"I am scared Andy, I loved only one woman in my life, until I met you. And you took my breath away and I don't know how to cope with that. And I promise that we will talk. But not tonight. You are still little bit drunk."

"No I am not!" I started to protest, but he shut me up with quick sweet kiss.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No, I want to stay here. With you." I tried my best pleading look. He sighed and let me lay on the pillows.

"Fine, but than I am sleeping on the floor." He took a blanket and spread it on the floor under the couch.

"As you wish, but it is much more comfortable here." I tapped my hand on the pillows next to me, wishing for the best

"And we definitely wouldn't do it on the couch, Andy." His tone was serious, but his eyes were smiling. I smiled back and finally lay down. Tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

_What do you think? Let me know!_


End file.
